The automated triggering-forwarding device is mainly applied to the field of automated logistics and automated production, to solve the problem of starting and stopping the operation of other related equipments in an automation process. As in the field of logistics, by triggering the device, an RFID reader/writer, an electronic tag, a scanning gun, a LED display screen, and other related equipments may enter a working state, the field of logistics and production may enter a complete automated management process, the communication and session between human and equipments may be realized, and the connection session between equipments may also be realized. There are a large number of automatic trigger devices in the present market, such as infrared sensing, pressure-sensitive recognition, visual recognition, temperature recognition, flow recognition, and so on. However, these devices have some defects more or less in certain application situations:                1. In some special application environments, there is no way to trigger according to human's subjective willing.        2. The information triggering is lack of a target, for example, the infrared sensing, the pressure-sensitive sensing, and the like would be triggered as long as an object passes, and transmit some undesired trigger information, causing the information to be inaccurate, and also bringing a corresponding burden to the operation of other automatic equipments (the functioning is ineffective, the storage space of the system is occupied, and multiple filterings are required to obtain the correct data).        3. Some sensing trigger devices cannot pass the check information directly to other network equipments (a computer, a LED display screen, and the like).        4. The equipment without a network function cannot forward the information to the network.        5. The fabricating costs of the automated triggering devices, such as the infrared sensing device, the pressure-sensitive recognition device, the visual recognition device, and the like, in the present market are all relatively high.        